Changes in the Constant
by It's Just Apple Pie
Summary: Booth and Brennan are drifting apart. Or are they? Who knows? What is Angela going to do next? Read and find out! Review!
1. Request

"Bones," Booth hesitated when Brennan turned around, and had her hand on his office door. "Bones, I want to ask you something." He watched silently, thoughtful and gentle eyes just watching the doctor, and she turned around to face him.

Brennan didn't say anything, but Booth knew she was nervous because she was biting her lip, which, if he didn't know her better, would appear as if she was thinking thoughtful, instead of fighting back tears.

But Booth knew her, inside, and out, and she was in fact, holding back tears. She was nervous of what he would say- if he would ask her something she didn't want to answer-didn't know how to answer.

"Can you sit down?" His voice was tender, but she didn't listen to him.

"I can't, Booth." She couldn't even form a full sentence.

"Why not?" Booth asked, staring at her with deep brown eyes that were begging her to give him a reason that he could understand.

"I don't want to." She whispered, and it was a lie. She did want to sit down and talk to him, really talk to him. She did want to be with him. For 30, 40, 50 years- until the day she died. But she needed him to be safe more.

"Okay, Bones." Booth started organizing piles on to his desk, not daring to look at Brennan anymore.

She stood there, by the door.

And although she wasn't unsure weather Booth had dismissed her or not (because he most certainly had) Brennan was still standing in front of him.

"Booth." She said, but he didn't look up at her, he ignored her. "Booth I don't want you to call me Bones."

"Okay, Dr. Brennan." Booth said, after a moment of silence, of thought, of tension. After a moment, of trying to find an excuse for him to call her 'Bones', but only coming up with a half hanging open mouth, and nothing but a gasp escaping his lips.

"And it's only fair of me to call you Agent Booth."

"I suppose."

"Okay, so we've agreed that if you call me Dr. Brennan, I'll refer to you as Agent Booth?"

"Okay, Dr. Brennan."

"Okay, then, have a nice evening..." She hesitated, wanting to call him Booth, but knowing it was proper to call him Agent Booth. With a sigh, 'Doctor Brennan' left 'Agent Booth's' office, without finishing her sentence.


	2. Observation

Thanks for reviews 3

As wished I'm continuing…

This one isn't in BONES' POV THOUGH, and it's kinda pointless, but it made me smile…any way, I'm going to continue this. If you're still confused, that's because I'm not done. At the end you'll get it. :)

"Good morning!" Booth shouted, gleefully, walking quickly to Brennan's station. "We have a case!" He finished, grinning from ear to ear, and swiping his card, so that the annoying beeping wouldn't go off.

Brennan, who had slept in the Jeffersonian that night, who was sipping on her normal eight am coffee, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, gasped, in surprise.

"Dr. Brennan?" Booth asked concerned when she didn't reply, and came up behind her slowly. "Did you- did you sleep here?"

Dr. Brennan swiveled her chair around to face her partner.

He was wearing his standard FBI required suit- black slacks, and a white shirt. He was wearing a jacket, however.

_Wasn't it supposed to rain today?_ Brennan wondered, but when she saw that the sun was shining bright in the sky above her, and there was not a cloud in sight, she looked back to Booth.

_His tie of the day was…_ Brennan frowned, because she didn't recognize it.

"New tie?" She asked, ignoring his question.

"Yes." Booth said shortly, looking down at his sleek, flashy tie- it had a skeleton on it, then Booth handed Brennan the file. Their fingers brushed, and both of them shivered, and blushed. "Sorry." Booth whispered.

"Uh, no I'm sorry." Brennan said at the same time. Then the two partners looked at each other.

Angela was watching this whole interaction with great amusement twisting the ring on her finger, holding back her laughter.

She let out a snicker, and Booth and Brennan whipped around to see what the noise that had startled them was. Angela composed herself, and feigned ignorance. "Did we get a case, Booth?"

"No, Angela, Dr. Brennan, and I have a case. We do not need your assistance yet." Booth said smartly, and Angela almost missed that he called Brennan 'Dr. Brennan'. _Almost_.

"Excuse me?" She choked out, all smiles gone.

"You heard Agent Booth, Angela." Brennan said, glancing her best friend a warning glance. Hmm, Angela thought, _I guess that's strike one for today on my naughtiness, I better be on my best behavior, or Bren might explode!_ Angela shut up her brain silently, and huffed, looking between the two partners.

Suddenly she burst into laughter- uncontrollable, _loud_ shrieking noises that I guess could be considered as a laugh.

"You guys finally hooked up, didn't you? And boy, oh, boy, I mean _finally_."

"What?" Booth and Brennan asked, confused, in unison.

"The whole role play thing- I get it. Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, instead of Booth and Bones. Interesting. What's next? Boris and Natasha? Tony and Roxy?"

They looked at Angela like she was crazy, and maybe she _was_.


End file.
